Code Lyoko Episode 119X: Birth of a New Threat ReD
by James the Lesser
Summary: Redoing 119 to continue the series.  I just can't give it up!


**Code Lyoko Episode 119X: Birth of a New Threat ReDone **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-118 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Ulrich and the others in the tenth grade are sitting in history class, the last class of the day. "Hey, where's Sissi?" She had been in the other classes but now she was missing. "Jeremie, is Xana attacking?" Jeremie looks at his phone.

"No, Sanne would call if he was. Maybe, hmmm, she could be doing something else or Xana is doing something that doesn't require an activated Tower." Xana was powerful enough to attack, set the woods on fire, without activating a Tower. After the return he would be even stronger.

"Oh great so when we get out of class we get to find out if he killed Yumi or Samantha?" Ulrich was still acting like another person. "I don't see…" Odd interrupts him.

"Ulrich, stop." The teacher was walking over to them. He had seen the group having a discussion and doubts it is about the Napoleonic Wars. "Hello, sorry, we were…" The teacher interrupts Odd.

"And what is so important you refuse to listen?" He taps his foot waiting for an excuse before he gives them detention. They were in the tenth grade and were old enough to know the rules.

"Well, we were wondering where our friend Sissi is. She was here earlier, did she get sick?" S.S. acts like she is concerned for a friend and not about what Sissi was planning on doing. Her act is good enough to fool the teacher.

"Sissi is on personal time, she was going to the hospital, I believe she is ready to give birth to her child." He shakes his head, what children were doing today sickened him. Back in his day Sissi would no be allowed in the school with such horrible grades and doing what she had.

"Really!?" S.S. acts excited. "I'm going to become an aunt!" S.S. claps her hands together faking excitement. "Which hospital did she go to?"

"St. Claire's, now, if we can get back to class." S.S. and the others nod. They pass notes and send text messages to Jim, Sanne, Yumi, and Samantha telling them what was going on.

At the St. Claire hospital Sissi is in a room with a doctor and two nurses. "You're doing fine Elisabeth, keep breathing." The doctor sees something strange. "Nurse could you look at this?" She does and is just as amazed as the doctor.

"Her hymen was never broken, how is she pregnant?" The only way this was possible was a miracle which the doctor doubted. The doctor had never seen this in his three decades of working at St. Claire Hospital.

"King Xana, he would never degrade himself to such a filthy act!" Sissi yells as another contraction hits her. "How dare you think King Xana would commit such an act, he is pure, I am pure, I am Mary and he is God!"

"King Xana? Nurse, call child services this could be a case of child abuse." The nurse leaves and goes to call child services. "Elisabeth, who is the father?"

"King Xana, a God, thee God." Sissi's response scares the doctor. He thinks Sissi is part of a cult where the leader is called King Xana. If only that was true. "King Xana blessed me with a baby. I'm a good Knight, maybe, maybe I'll become his Queen if I do good."

"Finally, class is over." The group head to Jeremie's room to meet up with Yumi and Jim. They had to do something but what could they do? Sissi was giving birth to Xana's child. He wouldn't let them hurt the baby even if they wanted to.

"So what do we do?" Yumi is biting a nail in worry. "We can't hurt the baby."

"If Sissi is having Xana's kid we have to do anything to stop it. When it's young, weak…" Yumi hits Ulrich.

"No way Ulrich, it hasn't done anything, its innocent!" Yumi stares at Ulrich. "We can't kill it even if it did do something. It's not a monster, it's not a Block or Dragon, it's a human being!"

"Not this argument again Yumi. It is Xana's that makes it evil!" Ulrich and Yumi try to stare each other down.

"It's a baby that makes it innocent!" Yumi bunches her hand into a fist. If she had to beat it into Ulrich she would. A baby was a baby no matter who the father was.

"It's Xana's that makes it a monster!" Ulrich and Yumi are ready to fight over this. It had been awhile since they last sparred against each other but this would be more then sparring.

"Guys break it up. Yumi has a point for all we know it could come out as a normal baby." Jim gets between Ulrich and Yumi. "But Ulrich could be right to. If it is a monster then the people at the hospital are in danger. I talked to Bob Miller and he says he will make an extra stop at the hospital on his way to the pool. But we have to go leave in about twenty minutes. Sanne said she will stay at the Factory but Samantha said she will meet us."

"Ok, we'll go, and see whose right." Ulrich leaves Jeremie's room. The others follow, Yumi last to leave since she didn't want to be close to Ulrich.

At the hospital Sissi was giving birth, to a baby, or a monster? "Come on, one final push, I see the head." Sissi screams as she follows the doctor's orders and pushes the baby out into the world. "Congratulations it's a boy!" The doctor and nurses do what they do best. The baby is handed to Sissi when they are done. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Prince Xana." Sissi smiles at the baby. "I did it, he's going to be so proud of me." She cradles the baby in her arms when a light in the room sparks then shatters. "King Xana?" Another light shatters and the baby sparks. "Oh no it seems Prince Xana is showing off, aren't you Prince Xana." Sissi is about to say more when a bolt of energy comes out from the baby and into Sissi.

"Nurse, call for, uh, security?" The baby was attacking its own mother! The bolt of energy seems to rip something out of the new mother and pulls it into the newborn. The girl collapses, the monitors attached to her make noises as if she was dead. The newborn makes a strange noise then grows! "What is that thing!?" The doctor backs away when the baby starts to float in the air. A bolt of energy comes out from the baby hitting the doctor and both nurses. They collapse to the floor, dead, as the baby rips something out of them and absorbs it. He grows. He ages, until he looks like a three year old.

"Almost there, Jeremie, any word from Sanne?" They could see the hospital while they rode the bus. Jim is nervous about what will happen now that Sissi was having the child. Would the group have to kill a baby?

"What's going on?" Samantha points towards the front of the hospital. People are running out of it screaming.

"Xana, he's attacking the hospital!" Jeremie calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking the hospital, is there an activated Tower?"

"No Jeremie, he isn't using enough energy. Be careful since he can kill you." Without Aelita holding him back Xana could do anything he wanted to.

"We have to do something." Ulrich reaches to his side. "Wait, what do we do?" He was reaching for his sword before remembering he was on Earth.

"Have to get in there and distract Xana so he won't hurt anyone else." The bus stops and the group run off of it for the hospital.

"Security!" A clerk is hit by a bolt of energy collapsing to the floor when something is ripped from her body and absorbed by the five year old floating down the hall.

"Security, yes, bring me more. I need life energy to grow." He floats down the hall killing a janitor.

"You, kids, get out of here!" A security guard catches the group trying to sneak in. "What are you trying to do?"

"Our friend is in here, Elisabeth Delmas, she's having her baby."

"Maternity ward, I'm sorry that was the first place hit." The security guard was told to keep people out especially from there. A nurse tried to make it to where the babies were but was killed by whatever was attacking. "Please leave we are planning a rescue team once the, the event is over." He didn't know how to describe what was happening. People said it was an alien, others said it was a demon, either way he had no clue what had happened.

"Aaaa!" The guard turns around as another security guard is blasted by an energy bolt. He reaches to his side for the only weapon he was allowed to carry.

"Xana." Yumi takes her stun gun out of her pocket. "This won't do much but I have to try something." The group waits for Xana only to be surprised by what they see. A seven year old boy floating across the floor absorbing something from the security guard.

"You, stop right there!" The other security guard pulls out a can of mace. "I have been authorized to use this."

"The Lyoko Warriors, come to see my rise to power? Once I merge with my father I will be complete. Until then…" He blasts the security guard killing him and taking something from his body. When he absorbs it he ages some more.

"I think we have to run. If he's headed for the Factory he will go for Lyoko where Xana is. On Lyoko we have powers, a chance to win." Odd and the others retreat as Xana's child floats after them. They get to a manhole cover and get in the sewer.

"Ok, where's the Factory from here?" S.S. looks around not recognizing where they are. "Or the school entrance so we can get our boards and scooters?"

"I think we go that way first." Jeremie points down one way and the group runs. Thankfully Xana's child seems to be taking a different path.

At Kadic Academy the new Principal is looking for a teacher, a Jim Morales. "His files say he use to work as a mechanic maybe he can do something about my car." He checked Jim's office but he wasn't there. As he walks across the campus for the gym he hears screaming. He runs towards the screams to see a child, about ten, floating above the ground with bolts of energy striking students killing them. "You, what are you doing?!"

"What I am programmed to do." A bolt of energy strikes the Principal killing him and taking his life energy. Xana's child continues through the school killing everyone he sees until the school has been emptied. "The older I get the more I need." His aging was slowing down as he absorbs more.

The group makes it to the Factory to find Sanne is sitting on the bridge facing the Factory. "Sanne what are you doing?" She stands up and they see a burn across her stomach, a gash on her face.

"Sanne!" Jim runs to her. "What happened?"

"Xana attacked, I got away, barely." Her stun gun did nothing. Even modified it wasn't powerful enough to hurt Xana.

"Xana's kid is probably headed this way by now. Surprised we beat him here." Jeremie and the others didn't know Xana's child had attacked the school first.

"What was he doing? What did he look like?" Sanne was the only one not to see him, yet. Xana's child was on his way.

"He was killing them, anyone who got in his way. I don't know how but Xana's child was almost our age already." S.S. is shaken up after what she saw. "No mercy, just killed them and took something from them."

"We have to get to Lyoko. He said he was going to merge with Xana and if we stop them on Lyoko it might keep this from being over."

"You can't get to Lyoko unless you find a way past Xana." Sanne wasn't lucky to escape she knew Xana let her escape.

"That's right, he's almost here." Xana appears as he floats out of the Factory. "If he is ready we will merge and I will become more powerful then ever! I will kill you, and then I will take over the world. Unless you join me now, that is, you three." Xana motions to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Never we'll fight and win!" Ulrich walks towards Xana ready to fight.

"I hardly think winning is something you should be talking about unless you talk about me." Ulrich is stopped by a force field. "Oh there he is, a handsome fellow don't you think?" The group turns around and sees a twelve three year old boy floating towards them. His energy visible as it surrounds him.

"This is it, isn't it?" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "I love you, I don't regret meeting you and finding out about Lyoko."

"I love you to." Odd kisses her. "Guys, it was fun while it lasted."

"Don't give up yet." Sanne crosses her fingers praying for a miracle. Something could happen, maybe Xana will decide controlling Earth is to much work and retire.

"Oh please do, say your good byes, I'll even let you call your family to tell them how much you love them before I kill you." Xana laughs as his son makes it to the bridge.

"Father, we need to merge."

"Not yet son, you need a few more years before you are ready. Taking Sissi's life energy was a great idea. You've grown into quite the man. Just a few more years and you'll be ready."

"No, I am programmed to merge with you, I will merge with you." Xana's son attacks Xana. They fight a little but Xana shows his power.

"Foolish boy I am your father I have the power!" Xana blast his son with an energy bolt. "Do not try anything you can not finish."

"I will finish what I was programmed to do." Xana's son attacks Xana again. The energy between both grows and consumes each other. The group watching decide to take this chance to get into the Factory. They run and take the elevator to the Control Room.

"Jeremie, send us, then join us. If we are on Lyoko we may be able to do something." Jeremie nods. Sanne turns towards the others. "We will go and hide in a Tower. I don't think Xana will risk going inside of one even with his new host."

"We're running? Hiding? Why not just let Xana kill us and get it over with?" Ulrich does not want to surrender. He had fought for to many years to give up.

"Go Ulrich you can fight him on Lyoko!" Jeremie yells at Ulrich.

"Fine, I'll run." Ulrich and the rest go down to the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie gets the next group ready as Xana and his child fight.

"Fool, try that again and I may punish you." Xana blocks his child's attack easily.

"I will merge, it is what I have been programmed to do!" Xana's child attacks him and knocks him to the ground. "It's what you programmed me to do!" Xana's child shoves his hands into Xana's chest.

"No!" Xana struggles as he starts to merge with his son. "Not like this, no!" They merge together becoming one. Xana's child rises, about thirteen years old, and goes into the Factory.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." Jeremie gets Sanne to Lyoko and starts to program his own transfer when the elevator doors explode open. "No, guys, I won't make it." Jeremie takes his headset off. "Xana, I won't give up." Jeremie gets in a fighting stance he had seen Ulrich do.

"Jeremie Belpois, the one who discovered my Father, his creators work." Xana's child walks forward. "My mission is complete. I have merged with my Father." He stands in front of Jeremie.

"What, you're, not Xana?"

"No, he was too weak. His monster has killed him like Dr. Frankenstein." Xana's child raises his hand and it sparks. "Now as for you Jeremie Belpois, where are the others?"

"I, they're safe."

"Not what I asked. Where are they or do you want to die alone?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Sanne appears on the monitor. "Damn you, what do you want?"

"Control of Earth, death of my enemies, the usual."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Don't we all want power?" Xana's child walks towards the monitor. "You had power for a long time but lost it."

"I didn't want it!"

"I do." Xana's child turns towards Jeremie. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"No, stop!" Xana's child points his hand towards Jeremie and fires an energy bolt. "You bastard!"

"Yes, my parents weren't married but they are together now." Xana's child laughs. "I'll come and get you now." Xana's child breaks apart and goes into the Super Computer.

"Children, when he comes inside I will lock him inside. You must get out or you will be trapped also." Sanne is going to sacrifice herself to win. "If Jeremie is still alive get him in a Scanner and scan him."

"Sanne, if he, if he isn't alive we won't have anyone left to work on the Super Computer." Sanne turns to S.S.

"It doesn't matter. We must trap Xana to stop him." Sanne quickly looks towards the front of the Tower. "Be ready." Sanne starts to float up leaving the others on the lower platform. When she makes it to the top a dark energy comes into the Tower.

"Time to beg for mercy. If you do I may let you live long enough to call your loved ones and tell them goodbye."

"Now!" The Lyoko Warriors run out of the Tower.

"Go ahead and run with my power no one can escaped!" Xana's child charges his hands with energy. "They left you behind. Do you think you can fight me woman?" Xana's child floats up to the second platform to see a smiling Sanne.

"We got you bastard." Sanne pushes the control panel and something strange happens. The screens in the Tower start to glow then become solid.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Trapping you." Sanne smiles even more. "You lost, finally."

"I don't believe you!" Xana's child flies down to the front of the Tower and tries to go through but can't! "No!" He charges his hand and punches the wall of the Tower. "I can't lose!" Xana's child looks down. "Fool you tried to lock me in a Way Tower!" Xana flies down to the Digital Stream and escapes!

"No, I must send them back to Earth so they can attempt an escape." Sanne brings up the materialization program and send the others back to Earth.

"She did it I guess." Odd helps Samantha up then S.S. "That was close."

"We have to get Jeremie to a Scanner." Ulrich runs over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator goes up to the Control Room and Ulrich runs over to Jeremie. "No, damn it," He tried to feel a pulse but couldn't get one. "You're alive Jeremie!" Ulrich picks Jeremie up and runs to the elevator. He takes it down and gets off at the Scanner Room. "Sanne if you can hear me Scan Jeremie!"

"He is ok then, good." Sanne could hear Ulrich but Ulrich could not hear her. She scans Jeremie.

"Jeremie, say something."

"What happened?" Jeremie coughs a little. "Where did he go?"

"Sanne, she trapped him."

"No she didn't!" Xana's child has escaped through another Way Tower! "Those children think I am trapped. This will be fun." Xana's child goes to escape Lyoko and attack when he runs into a barrier! "No!" He punches the barrier but it holds up. "Damn that woman!" He charges his hands gaining more and more power. He activated a Tower for more power. He has a massive amount of energy when he strikes the barrier but the energy is deflected and hits Xana's child!

"He can't escape." Sanne had followed after Xana's child and sees him trying to escape. "He has been trapped on Lyoko." She turns towards where the activated Tower is. "He can still attack Earth if he can activate Towers." Sanne runs back into the Way Tower and uses it to materialize herself back to Earth.

"Sanne?" When she fell out of the Scanner the whole group was amazed. "You escaped the Tower?" Ulrich helps her back up.

"Yes, so did Xana's child." The group is shocked by the news. "But he is stuck on Lyoko. Somehow the program to lock him in a Tower was mutated by trying to use it on a Way Tower."

"The Digital Stream would have allowed him to escape." Jeremie shakes his head. "It wasn't meant for that. But if he can't escape Lyoko…" Sanne interrupts Jeremie.

"He can still attack. Right now he is to busy trying to escape but when he realizes he can't he will activate a Tower and attack Earth." Sanne sighs. "This is bad."

"We need to do something."

"I would say run but he could find us and a Frenchman doesn't surrender." S.S. stares at Odd. "Ok they do but not this Frenchmen."

"I think I know a way." They turn to Sanne. "I am going to try and drain the Super Computer's power. Jeremie, send me to Lyoko next to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector."

"Sanne if he detects you he will attack won't he?"

"He's to busy trying to attack. Send me!" Jeremie goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room while Sanne steps in a Scanner. She waits for the doors to close. When they do she is Transferred to Lyoko. She runs into the Way Tower.

"Sanne what are you going to do?"

"I'm trying something. It could be dangerous."

"More dangerous then Xana?"

"No." Sanne brings something up.

"Hey, a return to the past? How is that going to drain the power from the Super Computer?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let me do this." Sanne works on her plan. "Be ready Jeremie. If this doesn't work I don't know if we'll live."

"Ok Sanne." Jeremie waits and soon a white bubble comes out.

"Whoa." Odd comes out of the return in class. "Why did we do a return?"

"Sanne did one. I don't know why but she told me to trust her." Jeremie and the others are forced to wait for class to end. When the bell rings Jeremie gets to his room and goes to his computer. "Sanne?"

"It didn't work." Sanne had tried to use the power of the Super Computer to modify the return to the past. Normally it could only go a week into the past at most. She tried to lengthen it, bring people back to life, including Xana. If Xana found out about how his son had defeated him then maybe Xana would work with them. But she barely got more then three weeks back.

"It didn't drain the power of the Super Computer?"

"No, it did that but not everything else I wanted it to do." Sanne had failed. If she could have gone back far enough she could have saved her daughter, saved Milly and Tamiya, everyone killed by her. She had weakened the Super Computer and brought some people back, people they didn't even know had died, but it wasn't what she wanted. "He is still trapped on Lyoko. Once he gives up trying to escape he will attack. Until then take a break."

"Ok Sanne. Are you going back to the Hermitage?"

"Yes. I can't stay here. There is nothing I can do anymore." Sanne cuts the connection.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich knocks on the door.

"Come in Ulrich." Ulrich does.

"I just checked what the day was and we're back more then three weeks. That and Sissi, she's, she's alive but she isn't pregnant."

"Xana impregnated her about four days from now. But now he is no longer, he is not our enemy. His son is our enemy now."

"Why can't there ever be good news?"

"Don't try to make a joke Ulrich that's Odd's forte."

"Is Sanne ok?"

"As well as she can be. Right now Xana isn't attacking and Sanne was able to weaken him a little. That and being trapped on Lyoko he shouldn't be able to attack without activating a Tower."

"He's that weak?"

"No, being trapped should keep him from being to act in our world. To send a Ghost to posses someone takes something different. He's anything but weak."

"Oh, well, I'm going with Yumi. Walking her home."

"Ok Ulrich, stay safe. I don't know when Xana will stop trying to escape."

"Hopefully he'll never give up so we can stop fighting." Ulrich walks away.

"Yeah, stop the fighting." Jeremie goes to his bed and lies down. "Aelita." He looks up at the ceiling and looks at the painting she gave him for Valentine's Day. "I miss you so much." He starts to cry.


End file.
